Memory
One of the most complicated of magics, Memory can be a very useful tool for a wizard, if one knows how to use it. Since the brain creates memories and is where memories are processed when they are thought of. A wizard can manipulate and transfer these memories. Since the soul is filled with so many long term memories, filtering through it is practically pointless. And if the individual is shielding themselves it can be dangerous to attempt to try to use this magic on the soul anyway. When the memories are transferred to the brain during thought however, they can be removed and/or manipulated easily. This means for practical memory magic to work, the memory one wishes to control must be being thought of first. Either by the wizard thinking of it and sharing it with others, or by getting another individual to think of them. When the desired memory is being thought of, a wizard has to but say the command word for memory and do what they want with the memory. Doing Memory magic will cause a wizard’s pectus to turn purple for the duration of the spell. It is also an almost harmless kind of magic. Memory can’t physically harm someone, though depending on the memory and individuals affected, it might be mentally harmful. This magic can not even drain the wizard using it to the point of scarring damage. This is because it requires a lot of concentration. If a wizard it too drained of energy it will be hard to concentrate and the the spell will be ineffective and will be unable to take too much energy. The most memory magic can do is make a wizard exhausted to the point of falling unconscious. Symbol of Symbole of Memory in Memory in the brain the soul Transfering Memory Memory Transfer Magic is the simplest form of memory magic. The wizard has to but concentrates on the specific memory they wish to transfer then use Memory spell to send it to the intended target. If the wizard does not concentrate hard enough on that specific memory the spell will not be effective and incomplete. Any memories can be shared from how to tie a knot from the events of a person’s life. This magic can be used to teach or to share an important memory. The larger the memory though, the more energy is required, and a wizard must take this into mind so not to exhaust themselves. Transferring Memory is the safest of magics though, if is low on energy, it will be nearly impossible to concentrate on a memory, making nearly impossible to kill or harm themselves by using too much energy. Mind Reading Mind reading is the taking of memories from another individual. It can be used to take the unguarded memories of anyone they wish. In Theory memory can be taken from the soul, but it is a very difficult and tedious task since so many memories are in souls. Because of this, wizard will use this magic to read the memories when they are in the brain of the individual. That requires the individual to be thinking of the memory either willingly or through coercion. Illusion A very useful, and harmless tool, Illusion magic is the magic is the manipulation of senses. The wizard using illusion magic will create a ward that will affect any of the senses they wish to trick. Whether they wish to makes something appear invisible, rancid waist smell like flowers, rotten meat taste like gourmet steak, hear sounds that are not there, or even make rough stone feel like soft silk. These spells will not change reality, only trick the sense of any on the receiving end of the ward. One ward will only affect one sense however, meaning if one wishes to trick multiple senses they must cast multiple spells. To do illusion, a wizard must say the command word for memory then for the sense they wish to effect